Hold It Against Me
by yukikoneko1990
Summary: Draco abandoned his family, knowing that the only way to redeem himself was to start anew with no connections to his family. He joined the Auror program not knowing that he would not only find what he was searching for, but so, so much more.


Written for **JoyEternal**!

**Darling, I hope you like it!**

**Summary:** After the war Harry and Ginny split ways. Weighted down by the happenings of the war, they could find no comfort in one another. Harry joined the Auror program, not knowing that he'd find love. Draco abandoned his family, knowing that the only way to redeem himself was to start anew with no connections to his family. He joined the Auror program not knowing that he would not only find what he was searching for, but so, so much more.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Harry Potter. The story was inspired by JoyEternal's request and the song 'Hold it against me' performed by Sam Tsui, written by Bonnie McKee, Max Martina, Lukasz Gottwald and Mathieu Jomphe Lepine, published by LYRICS©DOWNTOWN MUSIC PUBLISHING LLC.

**Warnings: **This will be OOC, fluffy slash-ness with explicit content, so if you don't like it, don't read!

Enjoy!

* * *

Draco let go of a heavy sigh as he placed the report he just finished writing in the top drawer of his desk. It was way to late for him to still be in the Auror Headquarters, but he wanted to finish the report before retreating to his small one-bedroom loft. He didn't like staying so late, but his partner for his last mission was at best an incompetent idiot when it came to reports, and Draco was a perfectionist when paperwork was in question. He didn't trust the idiot to do it right.

He groaned as he stood up, feeling his joints complain.

Truth be told, he was spending more and more time in the office in the past months. Missions were coming in slow since Death Eaters were no longer a threat. The Aurors and Unspeakables worked day in and day out ever since the end of the war to catch them all.

There were still a few of them that managed to avoid being caught, but they weren't considered a great threat anymore. That sadly meant that Draco was spending a great deal of his time in the office, which meant that he was constantly at his desk, pushing roots.

Even though it's been 6 years in which he managed to more than just prove himself, Draco could feel his old doubts resurfacing. He was constantly telling himself that Kingsley and his colleagues trusted him, but seeing them rushing in and out of Headquarters every day while Draco sat in his office doing paperwork made him remember how it was when he joined the Auror program. He remembered the distrust on the faces of his co-workers. He remembered how hard he worked to win their trust and become a respected member of the Wizarding community. He made it, he really did; but at times like this, he still felt like he didn't do enough.

With a deep breathed he turned the lights off and stepped out of his office. The Headquarters were empty and Draco felt the loneliness he tried so hard to suppress weigh down on him like a brick wall. His shoulders hunched and he bowed his head as he made his way towards the elevator. His steps were heavy and his arms hung by his sides tiredly.

Sometimes he wondered if it was all worth it.

Sometimes he wondered how much longer he would be able to keep up a proud front in front of everyone; for how long he'd be able to continue pretending that everything was alright. He buried himself in his work, trying so hard to redeem himself that he ended up having nothing but his job. He had no friends. His parents barely acknowledged him as their son anymore.

His whole world revolved around his job.

If anyone told him he would end up like this back when he was a teen, he'd curse them seven ways till Sunday and send them off to St. Mungo's.

Today?

Well.

Sometimes, he would give everything just to-…

"Malfoy?" he stopped in his tracks and tensed up when a familiar voice called out to him just as he reached the elevator. His first thought was to run and hide, but his whole body was frozen in place. "What are you still doing here?" he swallowed difficultly and turned slowly on his heel to face the proverbial _bane of his existence_.

"Potter?" he nodded his head at the Savior of the Wizarding World while his fellow Auror smiled at him in that _stupid, handsome, charming, _abso-bloody-lutely fricking_ adorable_ way, which made Potter look like a teenager charming his way into someone's heart.

He hated him.

He hated him so much that he-…

"I thought I was the only one still in here." The Savior said and brushed the fingers of his right hand through the bird-nest which he dared call hair.

"Well, apparently you're not." Draco replied, trying not to sound as choked up as he felt.

Potter grew up, and he grew up _good_.

He was no longer the idiotic Gryffindor he once was. He no longer wore his heart on his sleeve. He proved himself as the best Auror in the Force and the only thing that was stopping him from becoming Head Auror was his stupid pride. He refused to become one on the stipulation that he was too young and that he enjoyed being just a simple Auror.

_Stupid, Gryffindor_, Draco thought, trying to push the idiotic_ fondness_ he felt for Potter back where it belonged – in the darkest corner of his hea – _mind_.

Draco's eyes widened when Potter had the decency to chuckle at him as he passed beside him to summon the elevator. Draco choked up and held his breath a bit too late. Potter's scent washed over him in a wave, and Draco's body was wrecked by a shiver.

"Are you going home?" Potter asked while they waited for the elevator to come.

"Where else would I be going?" Draco bit out and his left eyebrow twitched when Potter rolled his eyes at him and chuckled.

"You're right; it was a stupid question." Potter drawled dryly and Draco frowned at him.

"How do you mean that?" he asked before he could think it through. The elevator door opened and Potter stepped in turning around to face him. His thin lips were stretched in a small smirk and he stood there with his hands clasped behind his back and a mischievous glimmer in his eyes. "Potter!" Draco cursed under his breath and rushed into the elevator before the door closed. "What did you mean by what you just said?!" Draco snapped at him and Potter chuckled with his eyes focused on their reflection in the golden door.

"Nothing." He answered shortly and Draco felt the annoyance rise. He was tired, he didn't get a decent night of rest in days and Potter was just so _calm_ and _collected_ that he wanted to smack him over the head and hex him just for good measure. "Are you in a hurry?" Potter stopped him just as he opened his mouth to snap at him, and the former Slytherin was taken back by the lighthearted question.

"What?" Potter turned slightly to face him, and gifted him with an unreadable smile.

"I asked – are you in a hurry?" Draco frowned in confusion and unconsciously stepped back as his shoulders relaxed.

"I'm not." He answered and Potter nodded.

"Would you like to get a drink with me? I'm in no hurry to go back to my apartment and I'm working the afternoon shift tomorrow." The elevator stopped and the door opened. Draco stared at Potter with parted lips and wonder in every line of his face.

"You – You want to go-…"

"Have a drink with you, yes; what's so strange about that?" Potter asked as he stepped out leaving Draco standing in the elevator still frozen by confusion. Potter stopped just a few steps outside of the elevator and turned to look at Draco with a small unreadable smile on his face. "So?"

Draco opened his mouth to answer but his voice was stuck in his throat somewhere between '_what the fuck'_ and '_yes, please!_'

"What-…?" Potter chuckled and shook his head.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He murmured and walked away.

Draco didn't know for how long he stood there. The whole short conversation rolled over and over his mind, but he just couldn't figure out if it really happened or he fell asleep on his feet and it was all just some stupid dream his exhausted mind conjured.

He fisted his hands by his sides and swallowed.

_I need some rest, _he thought and stepped out of the elevator. _I'm losing it_.

* * *

"Malfoy!" his head snapped up and his eyebrows touched the line of his hair when he saw an amused Harry Potter leaning against the doorframe of his office with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his handsome face.

"What?" Draco asked and unconsciously closed the file he was checking.

"Just came to check up on you, it's all." Potter shrugged carelessly and lowered his arms to push his hands in the pockets of his dark green hoody. Draco frowned when he realized that Potter wasn't wearing his uniform. His tight blue jeans accented his Quidditch formed, muscled legs, and his black t-shirt under the hoody made his sun-kissed skin look amazing.

"What's with the get up?" he asked and Potter chuckled.

"I'm done for today and since I went straight home yesterday, I thought I'd ask you if you wanted to get that drink with me, since last night you kinda didn't answer, if I remember correctly." Draco's mouth opened and closed several times as he tried to think of what to say, but no words came out.

Potter _did_ remember correctly. Heck, _Draco_ remembered it quite _vividly_. He spent half the night rolling the whole conversation in his mind over and over again, trying to decide if it really happened or not. He was thinking it through so much that he didn't get the sleep he so desired.

_Well, if nothing else, Potter can still make me lose sleep over him,_ he thought almost bitterly.

"So?" he looked up only to recoil when he found Potter right in front of his desk. The raven haired man took a seat on it and smiled down at Draco in a way that made his heart flutter and his mouth dry. "Are you feeling up for that drink?" for a few long moments Draco was doing a pretty good impression of a fish.

"Why?" Potter's right eyebrow rose in amusement and Draco almost swallowed his tongue.

_"Why?"_ Potter drawled dryly. "I'm asking you out for a drink and all you can say is _why_?" he snorted and rolled his eyes as he hopped off of Draco's desk. "You're not as bright as I thought you were." He muttered and Draco felt like someone hit him with a stinging hex.

"Hey!" Potter had the decency to laugh at him, and Draco growled through tightly clenched teeth.

"You're too cute." Draco choked up and recoiled when Potter looked at him with an expression of amused fondness. "Why don't you think about it, hm? Just don't think too long. I'm leaving for a mission the day after tomorrow. I'd like to get that drink with you before I leave."

"What-…" but before Draco could properly form his thoughts Potter walked out of his office with a wave of his right hand and Draco was left alone standing at his desk with his right hand reaching for the man that was no longer there. He closed his mouth and swallowed as he looked down at his hand.

_What the heck is going on_, he thought as he slowly took a seat. Potter asking him out for a drink made no sense what so ever.

Sure, they grew out of their rivalry. Potter was the first one who stood up for him when he joined the Auror Program. They worked together on more than just several occasions, and if he chose to be perfectly honest, Draco enjoyed working with the former Gryffindor. Potter was a dedicated man. He loved his job and he did it better than any other man Draco knew. Potter managed to prove himself as the Savior so many times by now, that he couldn't walk down a street without a heavy duty glamour hiding his true appearance. He was both respected and feared among Aurors and Unspeakables. He was known to be as ruthless towards his colleagues as he was towards the criminals they hunted if his partners didn't do their jobs right.

Draco was proud to say that he was one of the rare few who Potter actually loved working with, especially since Weasley became Head Auror.

There was also the fact that Draco loved working with Potter. Sure, he proved himself, but some people still didn't trust him. Potter was not one of them. At first they had a few problems finding a rhythm. There was a lot of bad blood between them, but on their fourth mission together things took a different turn.

They were separated from their team, and trapped inside a basement with no way of getting out without getting killed. Potter was working on finding a way to get backup while Draco was trying to find a way out of there. Accidentally, he activated a trap. They were suddenly under barrage of different spells and when Draco saw one aiming for Potter who was too busy protecting himself to see it, Draco jumped to protect him.

When he woke up he was in St. Mungo's with third degree burns on half of his back and a pissed off Harry Potter by his beside. He swore that he never saw Potter look so murderous. His hair was more ruffled than ever, his clothes looked like he wore them for several days straight and he looked like he didn't shave from the day they left for the mission.

Draco received the lecture of his life. Potter raved and ranted for half an hour how Draco was an idiot, how there was no way he would _ever_ do something so stupid again, that he could take care of himself and that he didn't need Draco's death on his conscience as well.

He thundered and roared at him making a nurse come in, but one look at the Savior had her running out of the room (possibly the hospital as well.)

Draco remembered lying in his bed too shocked by Potter's rage to feel the pain. He still remembered what Potter told him once he calmed down. He still remembered how his shoulders sagged. He still remembered the heavy sigh which left Potter's lips and the way he tiredly rubbed his face with his hands. The way his eyes shone as he looked at Draco. He still remembered how shocked he was to see the dark circles under Potter's eyes, telling him that Potter hadn't slept in days.

_"I don't need you to die on me, Malfoy. Damn it, you've proved yourself enough! I don't want to bury your corpse as well!"_

It took 6 months for him to get back to work. For 6 months Potter was watching over him like a hawk. Draco was sure that the former Gryffindor somehow made sure that he received no missions for those 6 months even though he was completely healed. His first mission was with Potter again, and all of a sudden Draco was seeing a whole new side to the Savior.

In retrospective, he should have realized right away.

He should have seen it.

He should have seen that he was falling for the Savior.

Potter was strong, intelligent, powerful and handsome in that rogue-ish way. He was a force to be reckoned with when angered, but the kindest man on earth to those who earned his respect.

Of course; it was inevitable for Draco to fall for him. For years he was burying it so deep he managed to ignore it. He was polite to Potter when they met in the hallways, he worked with him on their shared missions, keeping up with him to the best of his abilities and he was happy with how things were.

And now, all of a sudden, Potter was asking him out for a drink.

Why?

It was so random, so _unexpected_ that it threw Draco out of the loop.

Why would Potter ask him out for a drink?

Why would he want to spend time with him outside of the office?

_No one_ wanted to spend time with him!

Sure, they respected him and they acknowledged him, but most of his colleagues kept their distance. There were a few who wanted to have more, but Draco was just too focused on his job to have time for them.

Now that the missions slowed down, Draco could see that keeping his distance wasn't the smartest thing to do.

He couldn't remember the last time he allowed himself to enjoy someone's company for more than a quick romp in a hotel-room with someone he picked up when he'd go out alone on the weekends for a drink. He neither knew their name nor where they came from. He just needed the relief.

In hindsight, he led quite a dull life.

He swallowed as he sat back in his chair and looked at the file in front of him.

Potter was right; he wasn't the sharpest tool in the box.

* * *

"Potter!" Draco ignored the people that looked at him as he hurried down the hallway to catch up with Potter. The man stopped right in front of the elevator and turned around, and Draco almost tripped when Potter smiled at him brightly.

"Malfoy! How can I help you?" he asked when Draco stopped right in front of him.

"You still feeling up for that drink?" he asked and Potter's smile turned into a grin which sent a shiver down Draco's back.

"Sure!" he said just as the door opened and they stepped in. "Do you have any place in mind?" he asked as the door closed.

"You're the one calling _me_ out, Potter." Draco drawled and Potter snickered.

"I know just the place then." He muttered and Draco's eyebrows met the line of his hair. They stepped out of the elevator and walked over to the Apparation point before Potter turned to face Draco and offered him his elbow making Draco's eyebrows disappear under his fringe. "Shall we?" the former Slytherin huffed and rolled his eyes before he took Potter's forearm in a firm hold and nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

"A Muggle club?" the blonde man drawled while Potter snickered. "I don't know what I expected but it sure as hell wasn't _this_." Potter clapped his back as his snickering subsided and took a step forward.

"Come on, Malfoy. It's still early so the club isn't full. I'm leaving for the mission at 0800 tomorrow, so I'd like to get home before midnight." Draco chuckled as he followed Potter into the club and the Muggle music washed over him. Potter was right; there were only several couples around, and the atmosphere was still quite relaxed which wasn't so strange since people were mostly still working. He followed Potter over to a small booth for two in the very back of the club and a moment after they took seats a waitress appeared by their side.

"Didn't expect to see you here, Potter! It's the middle of the week!" she greeted Potter and Draco raised an eyebrow at the raven haired man who just winked at him with a small smirk on his face.

"I just came for a drink with a friend, Melissa! I'm leaving for a business trip tomorrow and I _really_ need just a relaxing night out." Melissa laughed at him and shook her head.

"Will it be your usual?" she asked and Potter nodded before Melissa turned to face Draco. "And what will it be for you, handsome?" Draco choked up a bit and Potter laughed.

"Make it the same." He said and she nodded before she all but hopped away.

"You're a regular here?" Draco asked while Potter settled in his seat with his left ankle on his right knee and right arm thrown over the back of the booth with his left resting in his lap.

"I come here often enough to be a regular I guess." Potter said with a small smile. "I started coming here two years ago to relax a bit. They have the best cocktails in London here, the music is good and no one I know comes here. I have to admit that ever since the missions started coming in slower, I've been here at least once a week. Everyone needs to blow off some steem occasionally." He spread his hands to the side a bit and shrugged. "This is my way of doing it."

"Here you go!" Melissa came back with their drinks and Draco nodded at her before he looked at the drink. "Hope you'll enjoy it!" she ran off and Potter shifted in his seat before he raised his glass and smirked at Draco.

"What am I drinking?" Draco asked and Potter chuckled.

"Vieux Carré; my favorite drink. It's French for 'old square' and made of Rye whiskey, sweet Vermouth, Cognac, Angostura bitters, Peychaud's bitters and Bénédictine. Strong enough to knock you off your feet if you're not careful, but one of the best they have." Draco hummed and brought the drink to his lips. He sniffed it lightly under Potters watchful, amused stare and nodded.

"Well then!" he clicked his glass against Potter's, staring in the other Wizard's eyes. "To blowing off steam?" Potter chuckled.

"To blowing off steam." They sipped at their drinks and Draco almost recoiled when the liquid flowed down his throat.

"_Merlin_, it's strong!" he pressed out and Potter laughed.

"I warned you!" Draco glared at him and Potter grinned. "You'll get used to it." He teased and Draco snorted.

"Sure." Potter chuckled as he shook his head and took another sip.

"So!" Draco cleared his throat as he placed the Muggle version of Firewhiskey on the table. "What's with the sudden invite?" he asked and raised an eyebrow when Harry sighed, relaxed in his seat and shrugged his strong shoulders.

"I just wanted some company, I guess." He said and Draco looked at him dully.

"So you asked _me_ out?" Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's wrong with you? I mean, sure – we never went out for _coffee_, much less anything else, but let's be real. Up until a year ago we were constantly on missions, and when we _weren't_ we were at home recovering for one thing or another. Even if we thought of going out there was a big chance one of us would be summoned back before we managed to take a seat."

"You're right about that." Draco agreed. "But still – why me?" Harry chuckled and tilted his head to the side as he traced the edge of his glass with the tip of his right index finger.

"Why _not_ you?" he said. "I mean, I know we were rivals during school, but I think we grew out of it. Out of all the people we're working with, you're the only one who's not worshiping me or fearing me." Potter rolled his eyes and scoffed. "If I went out with either sort, they'd either want to question me about the war or they'd want to get in my pants. With you, I don't have to fear either. You lived through the war. You were right there. So-…" he shrugged his strong shoulders and smiled at Draco in a way which made Draco's guts fall and warmth gather in his nether regions. He took a sip of his drink to hide the furious blush with covered his cheeks and stomped on the sparks of hope with ignited in his heart.

"So, in essence, you just wanted some company." He stated and Harry hummed.

"Not really. If I wanted company I would have went to see Hermione and Ron. As a matter of fact, I hadn't seen them in a while. They're busy with their kids, so we're not hanging out as much as we used to."

"So, what; I'm the last resort?" Draco drawled and Potter choked up on the sip he took.

"No!" he snapped and wiped his chin. "What in the bloody hell gave you that idea?!" Draco raised both eyebrows at him and Potter rolled his eyes at him.

"Well, like you said; we never went for _coffee_, we never spent any time together outside of work and now you're asking me out for a drink." Draco answered, trying not to sound as though he was hurt.

"Well, I _would_ have called you out _sooner_ if you weren't so damn buried in paperwork. Every time I'd swing by your office you'd be neck deep in papers. You wouldn't even hear me greet you!" Draco blushed furiously. He honestly didn't know what to say, especially since he knew Potter was right. "But it doesn't matter. We're here, so let's just forget about that and have some fun." He said and Draco raised his eyebrows in shock when Potter drank his drink in one go and waved at Melissa to bring two more.

"Take it easy, Potter!" Draco cried out in shock as he looked at Potter's empty glass and at his which was half-full.

"Oh, hell no; trust me I'll need this." Potter muttered and Draco frowned when he saw something flash over Potter's eyes. "I'll _really_ need this."

* * *

Draco had no idea what he was laughing about. What he _did_ know, was that he felt lighter and more relaxed than he has _ever_ been, and that he really, _really_ liked this 'old square' thingy.

"Come on, Draco! Dance with me!"

"Harry, wait!" he cried out when Harry grabbed his forearm and tugged him along onto the slightly overcrowded dance floor. Somewhere in the back of his mind Draco was amazed that there were so many people there even though it was the middle of the week, but he really couldn't care less.

He had no idea what he and Harry were talking about earlier.

He had no idea when _Potter_ became _Harry_, as a matter of fact.

The only thing he knew was that he was a drink away from being _completely _wasted, his whole body was borderline _unpleasantly_ warm, they were practically in the middle of the dance floor, and Harry just pulled him as close as he could get and they were moving to the song which played. Draco couldn't understand the words. He could hardly hear anything beyond the sound of his own heart beating in his ears.

He could hardly breathe.

It felt _amazing_.

His wildest fantasies couldn't grant him the foresight of the feeling he would get when Harry pressed his muscled body against his and placed his hands on his slim hips. He looked in Harry's eyes, his own wide in wonder, when Harry rested his forehead against Draco. Their breaths were mixing between their lips, and Draco was vaguely aware of his own hands fisted on Harry's shoulders.

A part of him thought that this was a dream. He thought that he drank way too much and that he was actually lying somewhere fast asleep, dreaming that he and Harry were dancing.

He gasped and arched closer to Harry when the other Wizard dragged his right hand down to Draco's thigh and his left to the small of Draco's back before he bowed his head and buried his nose in Draco's neck.

"You're so perfect." Draco's breath hitched in his throat and his hold on Harry tightened.

* * *

_Hey, over there, please forgive me  
if I'm coming on too strong._

* * *

"Harry?" Draco breathed out only to gasp and throw his head back when Harry pushed one leg between his and ground against him in the rhythm of the music.

_Okay, now I know I'm dreaming_, Draco thought as his breath was stolen from him. He never wanted this to stop. He never wanted it to end. It felt _amazing_. It felt absolutely, fricking _amazing_ to have Harry move like that against him, especially after years of secret imagining of how it would be.

Harry wasn't much taller or stronger than him, but he was just bigger enough to have Draco want to melt into his firm body and not move from there ever again.

_Why the hell didn't we do this sooner?_

* * *

_So come here; little closer  
-wanna whisper in your ear._

* * *

Draco threw his head back with a needy sigh and rested it against Harry's strong shoulder while they danced with Harry holding him back to chest with his hands dangerously close to his awakening member.

Draco didn't know how long they were dancing. He just knew that his body fit perfectly against Harry's and that he didn't want the night to end.

"Wanna get out of here?" as though reading his thoughts, Harry murmured the question against his ear and Draco nodded frantically. It could be the alcohol clouding his mind, but he sure as hell wouldn't miss up on the opportunity. Harry drank way more than he did and if the saying about drunken doing what sober is thinking was right, Harry _wanted_ this.

And _Merlin_ did that feel _good_.

"Yeah." And with a barely audible 'pop' they were out of there.

* * *

Draco stumbled back when Harry turned him around and slammed him against the closest wall. Draco moaned when Harry's lips met his in a wild, wanton kiss which was all teeth and very little grace.

"You have no idea how long I wanted this." Harry pressed out through his teeth as he kissed down Draco's neck with his hands grabbing Draco's thighs and hoisting him up. Draco breathed out sharply when he felt Harry's hard member rub against his through completely _unnecessary_ layers of clothing. "I watched you for so – _so damn long_!"

"Harry-…" his words turned into a gasp when Harry dragged his hands up his thighs and took a firm hold of his behind as he ground against him, leaving reddening bite-marks all over Draco's neck. Harry's words were like music to his ears, but in all honesty he cared little about that. What he cared about, what he _wanted_ right then and there was Harry naked on top of him. Bed, floor, table, it really, _honestly_ didn't matter as long as he would have Harry inside him in the foreseeable future. "Harry, bed. Now!" the other man groaned and Draco felt the light press of magic. Somewhere in the corners of his mind he wondered how side-apparating with Harry felt so _easy_, but those thoughts vanished when seconds later he found himself on his back looking up at Harry who was looming over him leaning on his hands which were fisted on either side of Draco's head.

Draco's breath hitched in his throat when his eyes met Harry's. They were glowing like emeralds in the moonlight and Draco felt something gathering in his chest which left him breathless.

"Harry?" he murmured and his eyes widened when Harry leaned down and kissed him in a way he has never been kissed. It was slow and deep and passionate and filled with something so _heavy_ that Draco thought his heart would _burst_.

"I can't." Harry murmured as he rested his forehead against Draco's with eyes closed and his wholly body shivering. "I feel like – like-…"

"Harry, what-…"

"This wasn't my intention." Harry spoke brokenly. "I didn't-…" he swallowed difficultly and looked in Draco's eyes. Draco's mind cleared somewhat of the alcohol induced fuzz, but it could have also been the expression of total pain and guilt which twisted Harry's handsome features. Draco's mind was having difficulties figuring out what was happening. "You'll hate-…"

"Wait _what_?" Harry's eyes widened when Draco choked up and then laughed. Ever so slowly he calmed down and looked up at Harry with one of his trademark smirks. "You're an _idiot_, Potter. You don't need to get me drunk to have me." He drawled and Harry's eyes filled with shock. The shock and disbelief soon turned into amusement and such warmth that Draco felt something coil in the pit of his stomach.

"Right." Harry murmured and bowed down. His lips covered Draco and the former Slytherin sighed when Harry ground his hips against his and a shiver of pleasure wrecked his body. "I _am_ an idiot."

* * *

_If I said my heart was beating loud,  
If we could escape the crowd somehow;  
if I said I want your body now  
would you hold it against me?_

* * *

Draco gasped and threw his head back, his gasp turning into a long, drawn out moan when Harry gave a particularly hard suck to his straining member and his fingers brushed against that sweet, sweet bundle of nerves inside Draco.

_Merlin, why haven't we done this sooner?!_

"Harry!" the other Wizard climbed over him and Draco took a firm hold of his head and pulled him into a scorching kiss, digging his fingers in the tender skin behind Harry's ears before he flipped them over and straddled Harry. "You're taking too bloody long." He pressed out through his teeth and Harry chuckled breathlessly as he took a firm hold of Draco thighs and ground up, his rock hard member rubbing against Draco's loosened, lubed opening. Keeping his eyes locked on Harry's, Draco reached behind himself and charmed some lube into his hand. He smirked when Harry shivered under him and groaned after Draco took a hold of his straining need and spread the lube over it before he led it to his entrance. As he sunk down on it his breath hitched in his throat, his eyes slipped closed and it felt like his heart burst in his chest.

"Merlin, _Dray_!" Harry bit out in a strained voice as Draco's already tight entrance clenched around him once he was completely in, and his fingers dug into Draco's thighs with a bruising force. Draco placed his hands on Harry's chest to steady himself and looked down at him with dilated, passion filled orbs. "_Fuck!"_ Harry hissed and sat up to kiss Draco as though this would be the last time he'd be able to do that. Draco moaned into his mouth and fisted his hands in Harry's hair.

"Move." He growled against Harry's lips and the raven haired Wizard chuckled.

"You're a pushy bottom." He rasped out and Draco snorted only to gasp and throw his head back when Harry rolled his hips. "You'll be the death of me!" Draco chuckled and looked down at Harry.

"Damn right, I will."

* * *

_ 'Cause you feel like paradise,  
and I need a vacation tonight.  
If I said I want your body now  
would you hold it against me?_

* * *

Draco woke up with a groan and nuzzled his nose in the pillow. He froze when he smelled coffee, cream and vanilla and realized that the sheets were a bit too rough to be those he used. He opened his eyes and looked around, realizing that he most definitely wasn't in his loft.

The happenings of last night flashed through his mind and his eyes widened.

"Oh, Merlin!" he breathed out as realization of what he did and with _whom_ he did it overwhelmed him.

_I slept with Harry Potter_, he thought as a feeling of weakness washed over him. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut trying to convince himself that it was a dream, that he was _still_ in fact, dreaming and that when he opened his eyes he would be back in his loft, in his own bed, regretting the fact that last night didn't happen. When he opened his eyes again he froze and stared when his surroundings didn't change. He slowly sat up and winced when his behind ached.

He looked around, noticing his clothes neatly folded on the armrest of a dark green armchair. His mind still couldn't come to grips with everything.

He laid back down on his back only to sit back up when something crunched under his head. He turned around and raised an eyebrow when he found a letter on Harry's pillow.

He took it and his heart filled with warmth when he started reading the written words.

_Dear Draco,_

_I'm sorry you woke up alone, but I was summoned to Headquarters earlier than planned. _

_I truly do hope you don't regret what happened last night, and even though I didn't plan to do that, I won't lie to you and say that I'm not happy I did. I didn't plan to get you drunk. I wanted to have a drink with you and ask to court you. How it came to this, I don't know, but I truly do hope you don't hate me._

_If you do, I want you to know that I'll understand._

_If you don't, well…_

_We'll talk about that when I come back from the mission, right?_

_There's breakfast on the kitchen table._

_I wish you a good day._

_All my love,_

_Harry_

Draco read the letter several times with the stupidest grin on his face.

"Silly Gryffindor." He murmured as he lay back down and looked at the ceiling with an ever growing grin.

_Stupid, romantic Gryffindork. _

* * *

Draco walked into the Headquarters with his head held high, back straight, and confidence in his steps that wasn't there ever since he finished his fourth year at Hogwarts. He completely ignored the confused faces of his colleagues as he walked towards his office, feeling as though a mountain fell off of his back.

"Morning, Teresa!" he greeted the young Auror as he walked beside her on his way into his office and the younger woman yelped and tripped over her own two feet.

"Morning, Auror Malfoy!" she squeaked and he snickered as she walked into his office with a few files in her arms. "Are – Are you alright?" she asked and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Of course I'm alright. As a matter of fact, I'm great." He said as he took his cloak off and hung it on the back of his chair. "Why?" he looked at her as he took a seat and she blushed furiously as she straightened in her place and tightly clutched the files to her chest.

"No reason!" she squealed and quickly handed him the files, her blush worsening if possible. "We need to you read and sign those, and Head Auror Shacklebolt would like you to oversee the testing of the new applicants since Auror Potter left for a mission this morning."

"When will the tests start?" Draco asked as he checked the files.

"1400 sharp; they'll be held in the training room in the basement, room number 42."

"Alright, tell him I'll be there." He said and nodded at her as he took the biggest file. He looked at her when he realized she was still there and raised an eyebrow at her with a small smirk tugging on his lips. "Will there be anything else?" he asked and she tensed up.

"No, sir! Nothing else, sir!"

"Off you go then." He said and she all but ran out of his office. Draco chuckled and shook his head. He sighed as he settled comfortably in his chair and took the first file.

He couldn't wait for Harry to return from the mission.

Hopefully, there will be enough work to distract him.

* * *

Draco looked up from his report when he heard commotion in the hallway. It's been three days since Harry left for his mission and Draco heard just that morning that it was a success and that they were coming back. The only reason why he wasn't hopping in his place with excitement and expectation was because he _still_ had a semblance of self-control, otherwise he would be bouncing off of the walls.

"Clear the hallway!" his back straightened when he heard Harry's thunderous roar; one he heard several times during their shared missions and which left no room for disobedience or argument. He jumped on his feel curious to know what made Harry this angry. Harry rarely used this tone, and if he came in roaring orders left, right and center, it had to be something big. He walked out of his office and his eyes widened when he saw their colleagues standing beside the walls while Harry, together with three other Aurors which went with him led 5 werewolves down the hall, holding them at wand-points.

Draco finally spotted Harry and his eyes widened. The Auror looked absolutely furious. His eyes were black with rage, his whole body was rigid and there was blood on his torn clothes.

_The mission wasn't as easy as they said,_ Draco thought and his heart skipped a beat. His eyes met Harry's as they passed beside his office on their way to the holding cells, and Draco's eyes widened when Harry shot him a small glance and the corners of his lips tightened.

Not really thinking his actions through, Draco rushed back into his office, grabbed the jacket of his uniform and pulled it on before he followed after Harry, trying not to run.

He reached the holding cells just as they locked the last werewolf in and Harry barked an order to the others to clean up and meet up at Head Auror Kingsley's office in 30 minutes. Draco stood in the empty guard room in front of the holding cells while Harry made sure the cells were good and locked.

He crossed his arms over his chest and did his best to stop himself from hopping in his place. Harry walked out of the room with the holding cells and locked the door just for good measure before he turned to face Draco.

The blonde Auror frowned when he got a clearer look at Harry's stance and expression, and his heart clenched when he recognized it.

Draco remembered seeing that expression once before. He remembered it and only _wished_ he didn't know it.

Harry wore that same expression at the end of the war. He looked like that as he walked into the Great Hall of Hogwarts and saw the bodies of those they lost. He looked like that when he saw the bodies of first-years and villagers from Hogsmade.

Harry wasn't angry.

No.

He was sad.

He was broken.

He was lost.

"They were Grayback's." He spoke in a strained, broken voice and Draco swallowed difficultly. Harry didn't have to say more. Draco knew what that meant. Harry stood in his place with his hands fisted by his sides and head bowed. Draco took a small step forward. It turned into another, and another, and soon enough he stood in front of Harry. He placed his hands on Harry's chest and shivered when Harry breathed out sharply, grabbed Draco and pulled him into a tight hug. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders not even thinking about how strange and yet wonderful it felt to hold Harry like this and be held by the Savior as though he was the only thing keeping him sane.

"It's alright." He murmured. "We have them. They'll never hurt anyone again." Harry's hold on him became almost painful, and Draco just held Harry tighter. The scent of blood was filling his nose, but Harry was standing. He may have been wounded, but he was standing. He was alright. "You'll clean up and go to report to Kingsley. I'll finish up my work. We'll go to your place, and you'll get some much needed rest." He spoke in a calm tone, and could feel the muscles in Harry's body uncoiling for the smallest of bits. He breathed out in relief when Harry's hold on him eased up and the raven haired wizard buried his face in Draco's neck.

"I take it you don't hate me?" he spoke in a small, strained voice and Draco chuckled.

"No." He said. "As a matter of fact I find it amusing that it took both of us getting knocked off our asses to get together." Harry chuckled weakly and moved back to look at Draco, and the former Slytherin raised an eyebrow when he realized only _then_, that Harry was actually an inch or two taller than him.

"6 years and 8 drinks, give or take a few." He murmured and smiled tiredly at Draco who chuckled and shivered when Harry moved in to steal a light, emotion filled kiss. He sighed and rested his forehead against Draco's while the blond cupped his face between his hands and kissed him again.

"Go. I'll wait for you." Harry nodded and moved back with an intake of breath. He straightened and his expression turned icy cold.

"I'll see you later." Harry said and walked out of the room. Draco took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Sometimes he really _hated_ being an Auror.

* * *

They appeared in the middle of Harry's living room and the former Gryffindor immediately walked over to the big comfortable couch and threw himself on it, burying his face in the pillow. Draco smiled a small smile and took a seat beside him.

"Harry?" he called out and the other Wizard sighed and turned on his side to look up at Draco.

"Come 'ere." He murmured and raised his right arm, and even though Draco raised an eyebrow at him he laid down beside him, turning his back on Harry and shivering when the Savior wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him close to his strong body as he buried his face in the back of Draco's neck. They laid there in silence for Merlin knows how long with Harry breathing in Draco's scent and soaking in his presence.

"Harry?"

"There were so many children, Dray." Harry whispered and his hold on Draco tightened. "I have no idea why they weren't caught sooner. I have no _fucking_ idea how they managed to stay off the radar for so long. But – Merlin, Draco I wish I wasn't the one chosen for that mission. I wish I hadn't seen them. I wish – I wish I could have killed them." Draco swallowed difficultly and entwined his fingers with Harry's on his stomach. He raised Harry's hand and let go to be able to turn around. He buried his face in Harry's chest, threw one leg over Harry's and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist.

"It's over." He murmured. "They won't be able to hurt anyone else." Harry buried his nose in Draco's hair and the former Slytherin felt the other's body tremble.

"The Kiss will be too good for them." Harry pressed out through his teeth and Draco sighed.

"I know." He muttered. "I know."

* * *

Draco sat awake beside Harry in the bed leaning back against the headboard while Harry slept beside him. It took hours for Harry to be able to fall asleep, and Draco could see by the frown on his handsome face that it wasn't restful.

He sighed and rested his head back against the wall.

8 years ago they were still rivals.

Just 5 days ago they were colleagues which respected each other while secretly pining after one another. Now they were a couple.

Draco swallowed difficultly and opened his eyes to look at Harry.

They talked a lot. Harry couldn't sleep so they laid in bed and talked. Harry told him how long he was trying to think of a way to ask Draco out. He told him how he started to fall in love with him after that mission in which Draco risked his life to save him.

Draco admitted after many years, that he found Harry interesting since the first day he saw him; that his interest turned into hatred when he saw that Harry was everything Draco wanted to be but _couldn't_ because of his parents. How he found his freedom after the war and did his best to prove himself. He confessed to seeing Harry as his anchor, his _proof_ that he _could_ be more than his parents wanted him to be. He told the raven haired man how he dedicated himself to his job to stop thinking about Harry, not because he believed in something as silly as _not being worthy_ or something equally stupid, but because he honestly thought he didn't have time for romance.

In all honesty there really _wasn't_ time for that as Harry said when they went out.

While they talked, Draco could see Harry relaxing. He could see him succumb to tiredness and his heart filled with warmth when he realized how good this felt.

He realized how beautiful it felt to be able to share this with someone; to be able to just be there for someone.

As Harry fell asleep, Draco couldn't help but smile.

He didn't know what tomorrow would bring.

He didn't know if this thing between Harry and him would last (although he definitely hoped it would).

He wanted it to last. He wanted it to be _the real deal_.

But he wouldn't concern himself with that. They would take it day by day and see where the road would take them.

* * *

_If I said my heart was beating loud,  
if we could escape the crowd somehow;  
if I said I want your body now  
would you hold it against me?_

* * *

"Sleep. You're thinking too loud." Draco chuckled at Harry's sleepy murmur and he settled down on the bed warmth filling his heart when Harry pulled him close and tucked Draco's head under his chin.

"You should have been asleep." He commented and Harry snorted.

"Gimmi a s'cond." He rumbled and Draco stifled another chuckle. He wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and nuzzled closer to him.

Yes; it felt great.

* * *

Draco nodded at his colleagues as he walked towards the training rooms. He was done for the day and he was on his way to see if Harry was done with the rookies. They had plans to go out for a drink, and Draco could hardly wait. He did some research and found a good cocktail bar in Magical Paris, and since they had a free weekend he and Harry decided to indulge themselves. Chances of Harry being recognized in Paris were slimmer, and they really needed to get away from London even if it would be just for the weekend.

"You call that running?! I've seen Trolls move faster!" he heard as he entered the room and smirked when he saw Harry standing to the side watching the rookies run around the big room. Draco's mouth watered when he saw Harry's muscled form outlined by his tight black uniform. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbows, showing his muscled forearms and Draco felt his member twitch when he remembered just how _strong_ Harry was.

"Give them a break, would you? They're new." Draco said and Harry looked at him with a huff, although Draco could see amusement shining in his emerald orbs.

"We're done for today! Tomorrow, you'll be running the tracks!" the rookies stopped with groans, but after Harry shot them all a dark glare they straightened and saluted him with a loud 'sir; yes, sir'.

Draco chuckled and walked over to Harry, and the emerald-eyed Wizard raised an eyebrow at him when he placed his left hand on Harry's chest and leaned up to kiss him.

"Come on. I clocked out. You should as well." Draco said and raised an eyebrow when Harry chuckled. He looked over his shoulder and found the rookies and several Aurors which came to train a bit staring at them in shock.

"I think you've successfully outed us." Harry drawled and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's not like we're actually hiding." He said and looked at Harry with a leering grin. "Besides, with the way you look – can your really hold it against me?" Harry chuckled and Draco yelped (it was a manly yelp, I'll have you know) when Harry pulled him closer and kissed him hard.

* * *

_ 'Cause you feel like paradise  
and I need a vacation tonight.  
So, if I said I want your body now  
would you hold it against me?_

* * *

"No; not really."

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**I have another announcement to make.**

**I have been bullied into continuing 'Suddenly Engaged', so that story will be continued. **

**As for 'Darkness Within' it will be removed, and 'When Perfection Takes Form' is up for adoption, so if anyone wants it, PM me and I'll send the chapters to you.**

**All my love,**

**Ms. Yuki**


End file.
